How it began
by Helen Young
Summary: How did Amanda Young and Mark Hoffman first meet? Find out how and how their love first began.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Amanda followed John through the confusing hallways. She was nervous. John had said that he was going to introduce her to someone else that helped him in his schemes. Some sort of detective. Amanda found it highly ironic and thought it was foolish of someone like John to trust a detective. But Amanda trusted John's judgment. She trusted John in general. More than she'd trusted anyone. John saved her.

They walked into a large room where a cage filled with a maze of barbed wire sat. A man was standing with his back to them working on something on the door of the cage.

"Mark, I'd like you to meet someone." John said. The man turned around and he seemed confused an shocked to see her. She froze. The man standing there looked so familiar. She'd seen him somewhere before.

"Mark, this is Amanda Young. Amanda, this is Detective Mark Hoffman." John introduced them. "Amanda will be helping us from now on." Amanda smiled nervously to him, but he looked slightly upset and still confused.

"How can she help? Isn't she the junkie?" Hoffman asked. Amanda's smile faded and she took a step back.

"Not anymore, Mark. She's been clean for 2 months already." John said. Hoffman still seemed upset. He turned back around to work on whatever he was working on earlier. Amanda saw that there was a set of gears attached to some wires. Amanda realized that once the door was open the wires were supposed to pull tight enough to be able to turn on the TV across the room.

"You did that wrong." Amanda said. Hoffman turned to look at her. She gulped and walked forward. "You have to turn that gear around to increase the friction on that one. Otherwise the cord will break." She pointed to the gears as she explained. "And you should use a different grease so they turn easier." she stepped back to her defensive position behind John. Hoffman smiled to John.

"She's a keeper." Hoffman told him. Amanda sighed in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amanda walked around the large warehouse nervously. John had left her and Hoffman alone for a while and he went to do something. Every now and again Hoffman would give her a strange look.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" She asked nervously.

"I can't figure it out," Hoffman replied. "How can someone like _you_ know so much about this stuff?"

"Someone like me?"

"You know; a junkie." Amanda froze.

"I am NOT a junkie!" She yelled.

"Once a junkie, always a junkie." Hoffman said. Amanda grew mad.

"Well what about you? Why the hell are you here?" Amanda asked angrily. "Just for the thrill of it? What was you test anyway?"

"I didn't have one. Because _I_ appreciated life!" Hoffman backfired.

"Mmhm. So a detective just happens to one day go, 'Hey, I wanna help a murderer kill people!' That totally happens _every___day!"

"Look, you know _nothing_ about me!" Hoffman yelled. "I had nothing else!" "Why, your family hated you too?" Amanda asked with a cocky smile. Hoffman walked over and pinned her against the wall.

"You don't know anything about me, Bitch!" Hoffman repeated. "And you're luck I don't kill you where you stand."

"You can't." Amanda said. "John would be upset." They challenged each other with their eyes.

"You don't mean _anything_ to John!" He pushed Amanda too far. Her eyes widened and she reached up and punched him.

"Aah!" He cried, backing away from her. Blood dripped from his nose. "Ah fuck. What the hell is the matter with you?"

Amanda breathed heavily and tried to regain control of herself. Hoffman stared at her, slightly amazed. Amanda grabbed a rag from the table.

"Here. You have to stop the bleeding." she said, handing him the rag.

"Damn." Hoffman said, putting the rag to his nose. "I didn't think you could hit like that." Amanda smiled a little.

"Sorry." she said guiltily. She had unleashed all her anger into that one punch, now she felt sorry for Detective Hoffman.

"Don't worry about it." Hoffman said, shaking his head.

"Is there anything I can do?" Amanda asked. Hoffman shook his head again. Amanda grabbed another rag and ran it under the faucet. After it was wet she handed it to Hoffman and threw the other one away. She watched Hoffman, waiting for something she could help with. Suddenly she choked back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hoffman asked. Amanda tightened her lips and shook her head. "Tell me." He pushed.

"Well," Amanda laughed. "You're this big tough detective guy, but you just got your ass kicked by and ex-junkie like me." Hoffman smiled.

"You did _not_ kick my ass." He said. "And I _let_ you have that one."

"Suure you did." Amanda teased. They both laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"No fricken way," Amanda laughed. She had been with John and Detective Hoffman for three months. Hoffman liked to try and make her mad, only for the fun of it.

"I telling you," Hoffman insisted. "John wants you to play another game."

"I already played two of them!" She complained. She had already played her own game and Erick Matthews'. She had to run around trying to protect the teenage Daniel while dealing with a mad drug dealer who threw her into a pit of drug needles.

"Fine, don't believe me."

"You're just trying to fuck with me again." Amanda said.

"Is it working?" Hoffman asked. Amanda was about to say something to piss him off when John came in. Hoffman got back to work on designing a trap and Amanda watched over his shoulder. She wasn't quite sure what he was doing. Hoffman designed differently than John and herself.

"Try putting the key there." Amanda said. "If she gets out herself, it defeats the purpose of the game." Hoffman looked at her and shook his head in disbelief.

"Very good, Amanda." John said. "Listen to her, Mark. She's smart." Amanda blushed a little and turned away. Hoffman rolled his eyes and moved the key to Amanda's designated spot.

"Mark, it's time to get Troy." John said. "Take Amanda with you." Hoffman looked slightly upset.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Hoffman asked. John only nodded. Hoffman sighed in defeat. He grabbed Amanda's arm and dragged her along behind him. He seemed frustrated and Amanda kept quiet. They walked out to that old junkie convertable that Amanda had fixed up for precisely this reason; when it was too risky to take Hoffman's police car.

Amanda sat quietly in the passenger seat. The got to the apartment building and went in. they found Troy's apartment and Amanda picked the lock with a paperclip. Tory's apartment was dirty and cluttered. Amanda dropped the duffle bag she was carrying and picked up a knife off the floor. She frowned.

"Probably shouldn't have this here." She set it on a counter in the kitchen, the farthest place from the door. Suddenly they heard the front door unlocking.

"Fuck!" Amanda whispered furiously. Amanda hid in the coat closet and Hoffman hid behind the door in the kitchen. The front door opened and Amanda heard someone walking into the kitchen.

"Hey!" She heard Troy yell. She opened the door and saw Hoffman and Troy fighting in the kitchen. Troy grabbed a frying pan and hit Hoffman over the head. He fell to the ground.

Amanda grabbed the needle Hoffman dropped. It was fill of some drug to make him sleep. She poked Troy in the arm and injected him. He didn't even see her coming. Once Troy was out cold, Amanda leaned over Hoffman who groaned on the floor.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Okay. You can come from now on." He replied. She laughed and helped him off the ground. Hoffman looked at Troy, then back at Amanda.

"How did you _do_ that?" Hoffman asked. Amanda shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 ****One month later**

Amanda wandered around the warehouse mindlessly. Her hair had grown out longer now and she'd gotten more comfortable around John. And even Detective Hoffman. John had grown sicker and had to rest more often. He was resting now, and Hoffman was working on some police work.

"I find the irony hilarious." Amanda said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Hoffman said, eyes still on his work. Amanda placed her hand over his papers and he looked up at her from across the table.

"A little concentrated?" Amanda asked. Hoffman frowned.

"This is my career," He replied. "and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Well, this is my career," Amanda said backing away from the table. She held up her hands, indicating the traps and designs around her. "and this is my office." She said, pointing to the metal table that Hoffman currently occupied. "And _you're_ in it." She picked up the police papers and threw them onto the floor in a neat pile.

"Can I have my papers back?" Hoffman asked. Amanda sat up on the tabletop and crossed her arms. "Will you move?" Amanda smiled at his annoyance. She crossed her legs on the table too, covering it completely.

Hoffman sighed and walked around the table. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the table.

"Hey!" She pounded on his arm. "Put me down!" He carried her to the opposite wall and set her down. He pushed her gently against the wall and pointed a finger at her.

"Stay." He said. She stuck her tongue out at him and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Hoffman picked up his papers and set them back on the table. After five minutes of just standing there watching Hoffman, Amanda walked over to the table.

"I thought I told you to stay." Hoffman said. Amanda growled and just for Hoffman's amusement, stood against the wall again.

Five minutes later Hoffman walked over to her. She smiled evilly. He pointed his finger at her again and smiled.

"Now you can come out if you play nice." He joked. He jerked his finger back as Amanda nipped at it like a dog.

"I don't _do_ nice." She said. Hoffman placed his hands on the wall behind her, trapping her from moving. Hoffman was concentrating on something deep in her eyes. Amanda felt slightly uncomfortable, but didn't say anything.

"What?" She asked after a minute or two. He blinked his eyes and shook his head a little. He pushed off the wall and turned to walk away.

"Hey!" Amanda grabbed his arm and spun him around. "What the hell was that? You're just gonna stare at me for almost two minutes, then leave and not tell me why?"

"Sorry." Hoffman said. "I'm still trying to figure it out." Amanda was confused momentarily.

"Wait, what?" Amanda asked, still slightly confused. "You just stare at me, walk away, then say you were just-" Hoffman grabbed her arms and crushed his mouth to hers, cutting her off. He pulled back and both of them looked shocked.

Amanda felt strange, like she just got zapped by a bolt of electricity, but it didn't burn. She reached up and touched her lips softly. Hoffman still looked shocked.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked. Hoffman didn't respond. She waved a hand in front of his face. They heard footsteps and Hoffman went back to his papers. Amanda turned around to smile at John as he entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm well, thank you, Amanda." He said. Amanda smiled to him.


	5. Chapter 5: Hoffman's View

**Chapter 5**** Hoffman's View**

Amanda acted strange over the next few days. She had a small hop in her step and a smile on her face. He, too, felt strange. He felt happy by her presence; but also slightly uncomfortable. After the sudden kiss, both of them seemed different.

Amanda was working on a new trap that ripped out someone ribs; or something like that. That's all he knew about it. He watched her draw it out, then add a piece to the real thing. She stopped working and looked at him.

"Learning yet?" She asked.

"Oh trust me, I could do something as simple as _that._" He smirked. She smiled her cocky smile.

"Take it away, Captain." She said, handing him her wrench. He hesitated before taking it. He walked around the table and looked at her drawing. He studied it for a minute, trying to figure out everything about it. He picked up one of the gears off the table and looked at the trap before him. Amanda smiled happily from across the table as he tried to put the gear into place. After a minute of unsuccessfully applying the piece, Amanda laughed loudly. He sighed and put the gear back down on the table.

"I knew you could do it." Amanda chanted. Hoffman frowned. "Oh cheer up! Not everyone is as smart as me." Hoffman rolled his eyes. She walked around the table and looked at him sadly.

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked just then. She was beautiful all the time, he couldn't deny that. He was fascinated by her. She held his attention more than anything else. She touched his arm and something about her seemed different. Her eyes danced with curiosity.

He bent down closer to her and closed his eyes as their lips met. He cupped her face with his hands and she wrapped her hands around his neck. They separated and looked at each other. Amanda looked amazed. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled to him.

"We can't let John know about this." He said. She nodded.

"I know." She replied. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, hoping this moment wouldn't end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Amanda had been working with John and Detective Hoffman for five months now. John grew sicker with each passing day and Amanda feared that any second she'd loose him. She stayed by him all the time and constantly cared for him.

But she also cherished the moments he wasn't there. The times where it was just her and Hoffman. Often they hardly got work done because they would just become absorbed into one another. They stopped doing that after John became suspicious.

Hoffman was currently working on some more police work when Amanda arrived back from running errands. He saw her and stopped working. He walked over to her and Amanda's stomach turned as it so often did when Hoffman was near.

He cupped her face and touched his lips to hers. He pulled back and looked at her. He dropped his hands to his sides and Amanda smiled sadly. She turned away from him and walked to John's room.

John was sitting up in his bed looking at a few papers. His hair was growing out now and Amanda didn't like it. She was used to his bald head. Amanda put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked. He nodded.

"Would you send Mark in here for me please?" John asked. She nodded and walked out to the large warehouse.

"John wants you." She said to Hoffman. He put his papers down and walked to John's room.

Amanda walked to her room and looked around. Her room was so small it was sad. But it was perfect for her. She went back to the warehouse as Hoffman came out of John's room. He looked upset.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. He leaned on one of the tables. She touched his arm and gave him a soft look. He bit his lower lip. His eyes looked pained, like her was denying something he desperately wanted.

He turned to face her, his expression unreadable. He reached up to touch her face, but pulled his hand back.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked. She was confused. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"Nothing." Hoffman replied simply. His expression was hard. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. She put her hand over his, holding it on her cheek. They just stood there like that for a little while. His expression pained, hers still confused.

He took his hand back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away from her and grabbed his police papers and hurried out the door. She stared after him, confused and hurt.

Amanda breathed heavily and dug her nails into her arms.


	7. Chapter 7: Hoffman's View

**Chapter 7 ****Hoffman's View**

Hoffman went back the next day. Amanda looked lost. Her eyes were distant and confused. She didn't comb her hair or put on make up.

"Amanda," Hoffman grabbed her shoulders. "Are you okay?" She nodded absentmindedly. "You look awful."

"Thanks, Jackass. Every woman _loves_ to hear that." She tried to walk away but he tightened his grip on her arms.

"I'm sorry. Look, about yesterday, I-"

"Forget it." she cut him off. "I understand. Everything was a mistake. You don't want me. It's fine." She looked so hurt.

"No! Of course I want you! That's the problem!" He said. She looked even more confused.

_Ugh!_ he thought. How could he make her understand?

"But I thought-"

"You thought wrong! You're everything to me….now. You're all I have, Amanda." he told her. She looked shocked, but still confused.

"But then why….." She couldn't put her thoughts into words.

"John talked to me yesterday. He asked how close we were and reminded me not to become emotionally attached. Amanda, I'm so, so sorry. He begged. She smiled a little. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around him and crushing her mouth to his. She pulled away from him, arms still around his neck.

"_Never,_ do that to me again." She said. Her face was completely serious.

"Never." Hoffman said. She smiled and kissed him again. His hands cupped her face and he wished that the moment could last forever. Though he knew it never could.


End file.
